The present subject matter relates to a means for generating electricity, and more particularly although not exclusively, to systems and methods for generating hydroelectricity.
In recent years, the increase in fossil fuel prices, along with the concern regarding the effect of carbon emissions on the environment, have led to a heightened interest in developing alternative, reusable forms of power generation. Despite this new-found urgency, to date, only a small percentage of the United States' electricity production comes from alternative energy sources. One reason that is holding back the widespread implementation of renewable energy sources is that they are not practical for large-scale power production, or implementation, within the traditional power infrastructure. However, alternative energy sources such as wind and tidal offer potential for clean, renewable, solutions that would be desirable as permanent supplies of electricity.
There are many advantages to harnessing hydroelectric power in comparison to utilizing other alternative energy sources such as wind energy. Seawater is about 850 times as dense as air, so, for the same volume flow rate, moving seawater contains 850 times more kinetic energy. Furthermore, unlike wind flows, major ocean currents are directionally stable and reasonably steady. Despite these advantages, there have been relatively few breakthrough technologies in systems designed to extract energy from steady non-tidal ocean currents.